


Magnetism

by owltype



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2780129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong and Yoochun work like magnets, drawn together by some invisible force; and the closer they are, the harder it is to pull them away from each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/gifts).



> Okay, so boonies and I were talking about all the Soulmate action that takes place in the Ichigo Ichie ending video. And how, just as Yoochun begins to paw at Jaejoong, the cameraman ~mysteriously pans away from them.
> 
> Well, I guess this could be considered as some backstory to that. But honestly, this fanfic is just ridiculous and I'm honestly not sure where I was going with it.
> 
> Also, I know I took some liberty when it came to the timeline of events. I'm an author, we do that kind of stuff. But I am 100% sure that at least four of these things happened. (Two almost-kisses, one grope, and a lot of toaster sharing. And by toaster, I mean those stupid little platforms that raise them up toward the stage.)

The first time Jaejoong almost kisses Yoochun, Junsu has to calm the cameraman down from a nervous breakdown.

“I can’t do it anymore, Junsu-ssi,” the cameraman says. “They keep ruining my shots.”

Junsu understands, okay? He _knows_. _Nobody_ knows better than he does: Jaejoong and Yoochun work like magnets, drawn together by some invisible force; and the closer they are, the harder it is to pull them away from each other.

But what is he supposed to do? The staff looks to him like some sort of savior: _Help us, Junsu-ssi. They’re doing it again; and we have work to do._

As if anything he does has any effect on them. In fact, the more he interferes, the worse they act just to spite him.

Junsu is almost positive Jaejoong and Yoochun have made it their life goal to drive him insane. He is tempted to let them do it, because life in the loony bin has to be better than dealing with those two all the time.

The staff just doesn’t understand. They think they have it bad trying to work around them and their antics. But Junsu has seen _things_. Things no other person should see.

The staff should just count themselves lucky that Jaejoong and Yoochun are smart enough to tone it down on set.

…Most of the time. Junsu knows sometimes they take things too far, which is why he forgives the staff whenever they start: _But Junsu-ssi, you’re their best friend! Surely you can talk to them?_

Talk to them? Yeah, right. What they need is psychiatric help, but even Junsu can’t afford that.

\-----

The second time Jaejoong almost kisses Yoochun, it’s Junsu’s turn to have a nervous breakdown.

“You need to stop,” he says desperately, hands clasped in front him, practically begging, no, _praying_ for a miracle.

“Stop what?” Jaejoong asks a little too innocently as he hangs off of Yoochun’s shoulder.

“That!” Junsu shouts with a vague sweep of his arm, indicating Jaejoong’s and Yoochun’s stance.

“We’re just having fun,” Yoochun says.

“Yeah, it’s not like it _means_ anything,” Jaejoong chimes in.

Junsu doesn’t miss the way Yoochun’s fingers dig harder into Jaejoong’s shoulder or the stormy glare he shoots at the back of Jaejoong’s head.

 _Sure, uh huh_ , Junsu thinks. _Doesn’t mean a damn thing_. But he doesn’t have time to pander to their delicate egos right now; they need to get back on stage.

“Now listen here,” Junsu starts, hands on his hips, “I don’t care what you guys do on your own time, but out there, in front of all those cameras, do you think you could stop being so--”

“Sexy?” Jaejoong asks.

“GROSS!” Junsu shouts. He wipes his hands on his pants, like he’d touched something sticky. “The world doesn’t need to see it.”

He spins on his heel and heads toward his platform, turning at the last second to point at Jaejoong and Yoochun. “Take your own damn toasters,” he says.

Of course they don’t listen to him, but he at least feels better for trying.

\-----

By the third time Jaejoong tries to kiss Yoochun, Junsu and the cameramen have already devised a plan.

“Give the girls a little show,” Junsu says. “But when things start getting _weird_ , pan out.”

Of course, when a pervert is working the camera, there isn’t much Junsu can do. It’s not like he can control them from x feet away. But usually, somebody sensible is on the job and then the _grossness_ is kept to a minimum.

What Junsu had forgotten is that Jaejoong and Yoochun are oddly determined to drive him batshit insane.

The more they notice the cameramen shying away from them, the more they act out.

Not for the first time, Junsu considers going solo. At least then he wouldn’t have to put up with them; and his charisma wouldn’t be overshadowed by their…whatever it is.

But, Junsu supposes, there’d be no point _now_. He’s going on 29 years old; and he’s going to the Army. Eventually. Perhaps once he’s done his service to his community, _then_ he’ll go solo.

And hopefully he won’t have to worry about hurting Jaejoong’s and Yoochun’s feelings because maybe by that time they’ll realize they’re disgustingly in love and elope and leave him alone.

\-----

The day Yoochun literally gropes Jaejoong on set while they are _on top of him,_ is the day Junsu loses it.

“I’m done,” he says, his voice quiet. “You win.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Jaejoong says but his smile is full of shit.

When Junsu moves to walk away, probably to call his brother or pray or both, Yoochun pulls a piece of paper from his back pocket. With a pen, he marks off another set of tally marks.

They’re both shocked when Junsu spins on his heel to face them again.

“No, you know what? You _don’t_ win. Because I still have the one-up on you,” he rants. “Yeah, that’s right,” he continues--Jaejoong and Yoochun look on, their expressions vaguely concerned, “I know _things_.”

“What kinds of things?” Yoochun asks slowly.

Junsu smirks, maybe enjoying this a little too much. “I know that _you_ ,” he indicates Yoochun, “want to be with _him. In a naughty way.”_

Yoochun’s cheeks flush red.

“And _you,_ ” Junsu says, turning to confront Jaejoong, “are just too _scared_ to admit you want to be with Yoochun _._ ”

Jaejoong suddenly can’t look at anyone or anything but the floor.

“And I am done with the both of you,” Junsu says. “I am going on vacation. A _long_ one. And by the time I get back, you two had better have worked this out or I am going to go solo and _then_ what are you going to do?”

This time, Junsu does leave, his voice carrying down the hallway as he continues to rant. _They’re children. And I am their mother. I have to do everything. What would they do without me? Tally sheet my ass. They know I’ve won the whole ball game…._

Yoochun shuffles his feet.

Jaejoong shrugs his shoulders.

As one, they look at each other.

“So…”

“Umm…”

Like magnets drawn together, their hands meet in the empty space between them.


End file.
